Christmas alone
by swegge
Summary: shounen ai [Makoto x Haruka] MakoHaru When winter break is about to get started, Makoto had plan to celebrate christmas with his family, and so had Haru. But...The night before christmas, Haru showes up on the Tachibana family's doorstep and no place to go home too.


**Hello Swegge here! This story is a Makoto x Haruka fanfiction it may contain some ecchi or yaoi in later chapters, but it will definitely get sweeter and sweeter and a little lovey-dovey, so please don't stop read here, beacuse you think it's nothing of that. Please enjoy, and I appreciate rewievs! \(^-^)/**

* * *

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Over here!" Nagisa, dragging Rei behind him over so they all sat together. "Ahh, finally the Winter break just about to start! What are you guys going to do? I heard everyone is going to be busy. We won't be able to meet up so much."

And Makoto were the first person to answer. "Ah well, I'm going to spend Christmas with my family, same as last year."

"I see what about you Haru-chan?" Haru didn't lift his gaze from the book he was reading while he started talk. "My parents are coming home, so…"

"Well me and Rei-chan are going to Kyoto and celebrate Christmas together with some friends since both our families are gone on vacation. Right Rei-chan?"

"Aha, yes, me and Nagisa are going together." while fixing his glasses and raised from his chair. "And we have to go very soon, if we want to have time before the train leaves." And gazed at Nagisa.

"Oh, that's true, we have to keep contact so hopefully we will be able to meet before school starts again."

They both smiled happily while leaving the classroom. And then there were only Haru and Makoto left.

"You look forward to see your parents Haru?" He closed his book, and stared through the window to see his two friends walk down in front of the school.

"mm"

Makoto smiled for himself, of course he did. Even if he didn't show it, he knew that Haru since long ago had long for seeing his parents. Since they only come for Christmas, and never else. It was quite a big deal.

They sat there quiet for bit more until Haru stood up, and started search for something in his bag. And after a while he found it in the bottom and turned around so he was facing Makoto, who now were looking at him with curious in his eyes.

"Here…you can open it on Christmas eve." He stretched out his hand and gave him a small packet.

"H-Haru? Is this for me? For real?"

"Who do you think it was for otherwise, Baka." And at that moment he found himself wrapping his arms around his best friend.

"H-hey Makoto!"

"Thank you…"

"What?"

"Thank you… I didn't though you would give me anything."

"Of course I was!"

"You didn't last year"

"So greedy…"

"Hehe …sorry"

* * *

**Day before Christmas Eve**

"So how is Haru going to celebrate his Christmas?" Mrs. Tachibana saying without lifting her gaze from the magazine she was reading sitting at the dinner table.

"Well Haru-chan's parents are going home, so he'll celebrate with them." Makoto said while washing the dishes after tonight's dinner.

"Finally they're going to see that child. *sigh… They should really pay more attention to their son. Especially when he's living alone." She said while taking a zip from her tea.

"And Makoto…when you're finished, make sure to night the kids also."

"But I don't wanna go to sleep yet!" Ren said while rising from his seat."

"ugh, please don't scream so much, mummy isn't feeling very well today…" Their mum said while putting her hand to her head like if she was having a headache.

"Honey are you okay? Want some rest?" Her husband sitting at the end of the table. Looking a bit worried.

"But I don't wanna!" Ran now also joining.

"Ugh, I can't take this, Makoto!"

"Yes mum…" He finished the last plates and dried his hands.

"Ran, Ren If you go up now, and make yourself ready for the night, I promise I'll will come up and read a story for you later okay?"

"But onii-chan… "

"It's okay. If you want to, we can play a little game? When I say GO you shall run upstairs and put on your pajamas. And soon, I'll start walking to your room from here, and when I arrive, you shall be ready for bed okay? If you are, you guys win, but if you're not, I win." He said while he squatted down beside them and smiling his usual happy brother smile.

His younger siblings started grin and look at each other, like they were ready.

"Okay…GO!" They started running fast up the stairs and soon disappeared without sight.

"Thank you Makoto, I'm sorry you have to do this all the time, I just aren't feeling very well today." His mum, smiling at him, and returned to her magazine.

"No worries, just you take it easy, if you're feeling unwell."

Makoto started slowly walk up the stairs, but then realized that he should give the kids more time, and waited outside their room until he figured it had gone about a minute, when he stepped inside.

"Are you done yet? Now I'm here so I hope you're ready, or you will lose!"

"Onii-chan!" Ran seemed to have finished in time, but Ren were still having problem with his shirt.

"Ah good job you two! It seems that you were faster than I expected. Maybe I really will read something for you then."

Ren tried to hide his unfixed shirt buttons, but in vein.

"Ren let me help you fix those…" He quietly fixed it, and stood up.

"Which story would you like to hear then?" Ran was the fastest one to answer and raised her hand.

"oh oh! since it's Christmas, let's read a Christmas story! What about…this one?"

His little sister gave him a dark blue book, with a reindeer on the front page, which had snow on it's nose.

"Okay, this one is fine, lay down you two and I'll begin." Makoto started read for the kids and watched how his brother and sister slowly begun to look more and more tired until they closed their eyes and fell asleep. It didn't take long, just about 5 minutes or so. So he closed the book and putted it back in the bookshelf, before leaving the room and walk downstairs.

"Are they asleep?" His mother said while she passed by, on her way to her room.

"Yes, they're sleeping, are you also going to bed?"

"Ah well, I'm going to bed earlier since I have a headache."

"Okay goodnight" He went to the living room where he found his father sitting in his arm chair beside the Christmas tree, who looked up when he noticed his son entering the room.

"hey Makoto, have you looked outside? It's snowing! Haha! I almost thought we wouldn't have any snow this year."

He ran to window and looked outside.

"Wow, yeah you're right." Just then, the doorbell rang…

"Wha..? Who could _possibly_ be here this late, and before Christmas!" Mr. Tachibana said and fixed his glasses and turned around in the chair, like if he was trying to see through the window if there was someone standing outside.

"I'll open it." Makoto said and walked to the hallway, wondering who could be visiting now. And when he opened the door, it wasn't someone he had expected…

"H-haru? What, just what are you doing here?" He was covered in snow and hadn't bother to put on his jacket, and stood there in only t-shirt…

* * *

**Please write back and tell me what you think! More rewievs = faster comes the next chapter bye!**


End file.
